Playing House
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Moving his mouth level with one of Lucifer's ears he murmurs softly, "it's Mommy and Daddy and baby makes three"


Title: Playing House

Pairing: Lucifer/Gabriel (Gabifer, Lubriel, whichever you prefer)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Moving his mouth level with one of Lucifer's ears he murmurs softly, "it's Mommy and Daddy and baby makes three"

Warning: mpreg, bottom!Lucifer, top!Gabriel, Mommy/Daddy roleplay, implied sex, slash, angelcest

A/N: I don't even know how this came to be, okay that's a lie, I'm RPing an mpreg Gabifer SL right now, and apparently all my fic ideas come to me in the shower, because I literally wrote this whole fic (mentally) in the shower.

* * *

"Mmm, that tickles Gabriel," Lucifer murmurs looking down to where his brother is laying between his legs.

Gabriel just grins and continues tracing abstract patterns over the prominent swell of Lucifer's abdomen. "You're not giving mommy a hard time are you little baby?"

Lucifer lets out a small huff at Gabriel's words, "I told you not to call me that."

"Oh hush, you know you love it," Gabriel says looking up at Lucifer, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Do not," Lucifer pouts.

"Do too, don't think I don't see the way you blush when we play house," he smirks waggling his eyebrows as he moves up the bed, kissing along Lucifer's chest working his way up his brother's neck.

"I do not," Lucifer attempts to deny ever having blushed, but the faint tint of pink coloring his cheeks now does little to help his claims.

"You don't have to lie, love, I know it turns you on," he murmurs, lips flush against Lucifer's throat.

And Lucifer could lie, could say no once more, but with Gabriel's lips near his pulse, there's really no point in trying to lie. He's sure Gabriel can feel the way his heart is racing now, and if he couldn't feel that, he's certain that Gabriel can feel the hard length pressing against his thigh.

Nipping at Lucifer's neck Gabriel smirks, "is Mommy getting a little excited," he purrs moving up to look Lucifer in the eyes.

Lucifer most certainly does not whimper, and he definitely does not make a needy choked off moan when Gabriel rolls his hips against him. He just doesn't, no matter that Gabriel's growing smirk seems to say otherwise.

Grinding against Lucifer, Gabriel ducks his head to kiss him as he trails a hand up Lucifer's side to rest flat palmed against his brother's swollen abdomen.

Moving his mouth level with one of Lucifer's ears he murmurs softly, "it's Mommy and Daddy and baby makes three," as he strokes his hand over Lucifer's belly.

Breath hitching Lucifer bites his bottom lip squirming under Gabriel trying to grind against him.

There's a knock on the door and suddenly Raphael's voice can be heard through the door, "Michael is calling a meeting, he wants the two of you there…on time. You have five minutes to get over there."

Chuckling Gabriel moves off of Lucifer earning him a whine in response. "Sorry Mommy, but duty calls, we'll have to finish this later," he smirks pulling his pants up and fastening them.

Frowning Lucifer pushes himself off the bed bending to grab his pair of discarded pants, "yea well Daddy can sleep on the couch later," he huffs pulling on his clothes hastily.

"Aw don't be like that Mommy," Gabriel murmurs moving so that he's standing behind Lucifer, his arms wrapped around the other's waist, hands on Lucifer's belly. "Daddy will make it up to you, I promise," he says pressing a kiss to Lucifer's shoulder.

Removing himself from Gabriel's hold Lucifer makes his way to the door, "Daddy better damn well make it up to Mommy," he grumbles as he walks out of the room.

Eyes following the sway of Lucifer's hips as he walks down the hall with a slight waddle Gabriel smirks tugging his shirt on, "oh Mommy better believe Daddy will," he says more to himself as he takes off after Lucifer.

They make it to the meeting…20 minutes late, hair rumpled and clothes askew.

Michael doesn't say a word, he doesn't have to, the twin sated looks on Gabriel and Lucifer's faces along with the hickies covering Lucifer's neck and the ripped sleeve of Gabriel's shirt says it all.


End file.
